


Sweet Raptured Life, It Ends Here Tonight

by blueabsinthe, boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Phoenix Coyotes, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best thing for you is the worst thing for someone you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Raptured Life, It Ends Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parentheses all Clicking Shut Behind You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621794) by [blueabsinthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe). 



> Takes place during the last part of blueabsinthe's wonderful story 'Parentheses All Clicking Shut Behind You'. I kinda wriggled my story into the middle of the last bit of hers, therefore some of the beginning and end is written by her, and not me. Although I wish I could write that beautifully. Although I highly suggest reading her wonderful piece, I feel as though this could stand alone, so long as you know that Mike signed with the Coyotes in the off-season, and used a text message to notify Ryan of that fact. Hmpf. Men. Anyways, title, summary, and lyrics after the story are from "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. Thanks and enjoy!

From the second Ryan found out Mike had signed with the Coyotes, all he wanted to do was wrap himself in a moment like this, Mike laying quiet by his side. That was all he wanted, even as he was consumed with the need to scream at Mike until his lungs were sore. Sure, he was furious over the short text Mike had sent to convey his intentions, and fact that he was even leaving in the first place. However, something was hiding underneath the anger that radiated from his core; the need to hold Mike and pretend like it wasn't possibly the last time he would even get to do so.  
  
He stares up at the ceiling, Mike hovering over him, brown eyes wide, and almost doe-like as they gaze down questioningly at Ryan. Mike's name is stuck in the back of his throat, but he can't think of any other way to say what he feels. Instead, he settles for grasping Mike's hand. His palm is warm against his.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Mike asks again. Ryan squeezes his hand, can't bear to let go.  
  
"It's fine if you don't have an answer now," Mike mumbles. Every hair on his body is standing on end, the cool breeze from the ceiling fan brushing over his bare skin. The bedroom floor is decorated with their discarded clothing, shed what seemed like hours ago. So many words perched on the tips of their tongues, so many things seemingly needed to be said, but they both knew the moment wasn't meant for words.  
  
Mike moves swiftly, wasting no time, as he knows they have none to waste. He slides his body over Ryan's, until he's laying pressed on top of him. He brushes his lips across Ryan's jaw line, stopping at his intended destination of Ryan's lips. The feeling of Mike's lips pressed to his causes Ryan to shudder underneath him. Mike slides his hands down Ryan's arms, never breaking the kiss as he grabs at Ryan's wrists.  
  
Before Ryan knows it, his wrists are being pinned to the mattress above his head, held there by Mike's strong hands. He can feel Mike's tongue dart over his skin as the kisses travel up his arm, nipping at his forearm, licking at the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist. Mike pauses, he can feel Ryan's pulse pounding against his lips, and he could almost come undone from that sensation alone. His lips slowly trail back down Ryan's arm, across his shoulder, until he's nipping at Ryan's lower lip, anticipation coursing through him over what was to come. Ryan can't tear his eyes from Mike as he moves slowly, deliberately into position, every movement and every breath seemingly so surreal.  
  
The pace at which Mike slides down onto Ryan's rigid flesh is maddening, he knows he has to draw out each second, each minute. Ryan gasps with each slowly paced thrust that sends him deeper into Mike, and Mike covers Ryan's mouth with his own, swallowing each sound that escapes him. Mike slowly pulls away, and hovers his lips just above Ryan's, taking in a shallow breath for every one that Ryan exhales.  
  
They move in unison, bodies locked together as one, breathing the same breath. Mike looks into the deep, crystal blue pools of Ryan's eyes, and he can't hold on any longer. His world explodes, and he gasps and bites against Ryan's shoulder as the bright colors fill his retinas and the heat spreads through his body.  
  
The feeling of Mike's sweet release sends Ryan over the edge, his back arches up as his whole body tenses, and his eyes slam shut as his world spirals out of control. Ryan's hands grasp for purchase at the sheets above his head, and all Mike can see is the ouline of Ryan's upturned jaw as he throws his head back and rides the waves of ecstasy, a sound somewhere between a growl and actual words escaping him through gritted teeth. "Don't go."  
  
Choked cries escape Ryan as he fights to regain control, and Mike takes to running his fingers through Ryan's auburn curls and sending whispered words of comfort to his ear. Eventually, Ryan's choked cries die down to a soft whimper. Mike slides his body off Ryan's to come to a rest beside him, wrapping his legs around Ryan's, his arms around his waist, and takes in the moment that was all around them. Outside, the world continued to spin, but in here, time was frozen as they lay in each other's embrace.  
  
After what seemed like too long, and not long enough at the same time, Ryan feels every one of Mike's muscles tense, and he knows they can't put it off any longer. The real world was starting to creep in. He winces as he hears the words leave Mike's mouth.  
  
"Why do I feel like we're no closer to an answer?"  
  
Ryan opens his mouth to speak, but can't let the words "because we're not" leave his lips. Instead, he lets out a harsh whisper, trying to use the words to convince Mike as much as himself.  
  
"This doesn't have to be the end." Ryan bites at his lower lip to stop himself from adding the words "does it?"  
  
Mike's heavy breathing is the only sound in the room, and he burrows his face in the crook of Ryan's neck, going over in his mind all the possible things he could say. He wants to tell Ryan this isn't the end, that he hadn't really signed with a team 2,200 miles away, and part of him wants it to be true. He  _had_  signed, though, it's his reality now.  _Their_  reality.  
  
Mike knows it's futile to focus on all the things he wishes were different. Instead, he lets his mind grab onto something more realistic, something he can put into words.  
  
"We have a lot to work through..."  
  
Ryan lets his fingers trail up and down the length of Mike's spine, fingertips skating over bare skin as Mike's words wrap around his brain. He knows 'a lot' is something of an understatement. "Yeah, we do."  
  
Mike's words come out in a mumble as he presses his face to Ryan's shoulder. "And it might take some time and distance..."  
  
"Well, thanks to your new contract, you'll have plenty of both."  
  
Mike breaks from Ryan's embrace and sits up on the edge of the bed with a start. It wasn't like he had forgotten, how could he, but the weight of the situation was finally starting to hit him. "Oh. God. What did I just do?"  
  
Ryan knows he could either fall apart and give into the loneliness that was already starting to creep in, or he could combat the despair raising inside him with his usual standby. A small twitch pulls at the corner of his lips, followed by a hearty laugh and a quickly timed quirk. "I've never had someone react like that to having sex with me..."  
  
He completely ignores the irritated look Mike shoots his way. Mike runs a shaky hand through his full, brown ringlets and lets out a heavy sigh. "Not the sex,  you idiot. The contract. What did I just do?"  
  
Ryan feels helpless as he watches Mike's breath start to escape him in short bursts, it was clear he was trying to keep his composure from slipping. His heart clenches as he sees Mike start to shake. He can't take it anymore, and Ryan reaches out and hooks his fingers around Mike's wrist, gently pulling Mike down until he's curled up by his side once more.  
  
"You thought that running away to the desert was a good idea..." Ryan answers in a whisper, sadness infiltrating his voice as he rakes his fingers through Mike's silken strands.  
  
"I haven't run away...not yet."  
  
Mike trails his fingers lightly over Ryan's chest and stomach, and presses his body closer to his. Ryan plants his nose in Mike's curls, inhaling deeply, taking in his scent and committing every essence of Mike to memory. The silence fills the room and their souls, wrapping around them with all it's implications. It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours, that passed them by as they lay in bed holding each other.  
  
For the first time all day, Ryan's mind is quiet, save for one thought. He breaks the silence. "I have an answer now."  
  
Mike lifts his head to look into the deep, blue ocean of Ryan's eyes. "Yeah?"  
  
A smile graces Ryan's lips as he looks at Mike and all the hope and compassion contained in his dark eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Mike could honestly say he didn't know what the future held for them. He was unsure of whether going to Phoenix was either the smartest, or most idiotic thing he had ever done. There was one thing, however, of which Mike was absolutely certain."I love you, too."  
  
Despite all the uncertainty and unanswered questions, they both could rest assured in the fact that their love was true, and maybe just enough to get them through.  
  
They eventually drift off to sleep, Mike's face pressed against Ryan's shoulder. Ryan knows it's the last time he will be lucky enough to have such a moment, at least for awhile, maybe forever. He's known from the very moment he saw Mike's picture flash on the TV screen.  
  
"Stay …" he whispers. It sounds like a benediction. A prayer for the dying. And, he can't stop grasping Mike's hand. But, really, it's fine.  
  
It's fine. It's enough.  
  



End file.
